


A Well Earned Break

by PyreWrites



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, DarhkAtom, F/F, F/M, Fluff fluff and more fluff, Gen, buncha dorks the lot of em, lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyreWrites/pseuds/PyreWrites
Summary: Sara and Ava haven't gotten to spend even a moment together in 2 weeks. So no amount of timeline shenanigans or sightings of a certain fugitive from the Bureau are going to interfere with them taking a "weekend" off.





	A Well Earned Break

Ava sighed at the stack of reports on her desk. She was convinced that they multiplied every time she blinked. She absently wondered if it would be considered a misuse of her Time Courier to go back to her first day of work so she could punch Rip for not warning her just how much damn paperwork the Director job entailed. Instead she settled on decking him if and when he turned up again being not dead after his showdown with Mallus.

She had been doing paperwork for the entire day and there was no chance she would see the bottom of the stack even if she stayed at her desk through the weekend. Which was _not_ going to happen. She hadn't seen her newly re-minted girlfriend Sara in person in almost 2 weeks (in 2018 at least).

It seemed like the timeline knew the moment they had finally sorted themselves out and officially started dating again. It had been months that her and Sara had not been dating, but also not _not_ dating. They still spent time together. They were still the first person the other went to when they had a bad day. Ava never even bothered to count the number of times she had been awoken in the middle of the night by Sara needing to be in her arms after waking up screaming from another nightmare. Frequently they were watching the rest of the Legends die because of something Sara did or did not do on a mission. But sometimes, and those nights Ava just knew because Sara would never speak on those nights, it was watching Laurel die over and over again. Ava did, however, count exactly how many times she had lost it after finding out the truth about her past. Whether it was crying her eyes out, sitting in a numb haze while Sara stroked her hair, or screaming her throat raw “Why do you even care? I'm not even _real_!”, Sara was there for all of it. Every last second. And even if she couldn't say it yet, Ava loved her for it.

It took all those months and all those nights in each others arms, for Ava to finally accept what Sara had been whispering to her that whole time. “It's not important where you came from. All that matters is who you _are_.” And every once in awhile, usually when they had a few drinks and were being extra cuddly, Sara would add in “You are Ava fucking Sharpe, the woman I love.” Until one night in Sara's room on the Waverider Ava answered back “Sara fucking Lance, I love you too.”

The morning after Gideon had woken them up with the news that Gary was frantically trying to reach Ava. After getting him to repeat himself 3 times because he was nearly incoherent with panic (audio only as neither she nor Sara felt like getting dressed even one second before they had to) Ava headed back to the Time Bureau to start sorting things out. As she walked through the portal from Sara's quarters she heard Gideon begin to inform Sara of the anachronism the team wanted to check out. It had been the beginning of the single busiest run Ava had experienced since she joined the Bureau. Her shortest shift had been 14 hours. Which wouldn't have been that bad if she could have gone home to Sara at night. But the Legends were bouncing around time and working at least as hard. Sara hadn't had a chance to get even a single full night's sleep.

“You'd think with a fucking Time Ship I could get 8 hours then set the controls to show up just before the shit is about to hit the fan.” Sara grumbled on one of their infrequent video calls. “But nooooooooo. The stupid temporal zone keeps deciding to throw the ship around and toss me out of bed. Can't we just go lay on a beach somewhere for a couple weeks and then go back into the time stream right where we left?”

“That sounds amazing, baby.” Ava mumbled as she fought to stay awake. “We should do that.”

“We could drop the team in Aruba then take the ship somewhere else so we can all have a break and they can't mess up another date.” Sara laughed as her eyes drooped.

“Perfect.” Ava sighed as she lost the fight and drifted off.

And that was exactly what they were going to do this weekend. As soon as she clocked out she was going to portal to her apartment to change and pick up her suitcase, then to the Waverider for at least two weeks of well-earned rest and relaxation before Monday rolled around in 2018.

Ava glanced at the clock then back at the pile of reports. Five more minutes and she was going to call it a night. She was reaching for the next folder when she was interrupted by a knock on the door. She looked up to find Gary on the other side of the glass holding yet another folder.

“What is it Gary?” Ava grumbled, waving him in.

“New report of a possible sighting.” Gary said as he inched into the office.

“Sighting of what, Gary? Loch Ness Monster? Bigfoot? Elvis?” Ava rolled her eyes.

“Nora Darhk.” Gary handed the folder to her, revealing a second one in his hand. “In Transylvania of all places. Well Wallachia, Romania technically. Castle Dracula, 1477, October 31st. Reports say a woman matching her description has shown up claiming to be the 'Daughter of the Dragon' and the heir to the throne the year after his death.”

“Seriously?” Ava sighed. “Could she be any more of a supervillain goth cliché?”

“Should I call up a strike team?” Gary gestured towards the door.

“It's been six months since she escaped 2018. No idea how long _that_ Nora has been out there. Her magic could have grown exponentially for all we know.” Ava flipped through the report. “No. No strike team. I'm not sending any more agents in blind and possibly getting them killed.”

“What should we do then?” Gary asked starting to look a little panicked.

“I'm going to go talk to the Legends. She seems to have developed a bit of a soft spot for them. Especially Ray.” Ava said. “Maybe they can at least go find out if she is actually there, unlike the other eighteen reports we have gotten since she disappeared. Hell they might even manage to bring her in.”

“Are you sure?” Gary's voice cracked.

“Yes, I'm sure. She won't do any permanent damage, assuming she even fights them at all.” Ava shot him a look. “Pretty much the whole team visited her while she was in custody. They are probably the closest thing she has to friends.”

“Ok. But tell them to be careful.” Gary said glancing repeatedly at the door.

“I will. What's the other report?” Ava sighed.

“Another three low-level anachronisms have vanished from our scans in the last week.” Gary read from the printout. “They appear to have been corrected, but it wasn't us or the Legends. At least as far as we know. Could there be someone else out there fixing things? Why would someone do that? _How_ would someone without access to our scans or the ones on the Waverider even be able to that?”

“I don't know Gary. I can ask the Legends to keep an eye out and see if Gideon has any ideas. Now I am taking this weekend off. That means don't call me for anything.” Ava pointed at him making it quite clear. “If _anything_ comes up Director Williams can take care of it. I'll be back on Monday. Now get out of here.”

“Yes ma'am.” Gary saluted and scurried out of her office.

“And knock off that ma'am shit!” She yelled after him.

Ava slipped the latest Darhk file and the latest batch of 'missing' anachronisms into her bag and opened a portal to her apartment. She quickly changed out of her Time Agent outfit and right into her pjs, as she expected to fall directly into Sara's bed and her arms on the other side of the portal.

It turned out Sara had the exact same idea. Ava saw the shorter blonde already curled up in her bed as soon as the portal opened. She didn't even open her eyes, she just flipped the blanket back at the sound and reached out her arms towards the glowing opening in the middle of her quarters.

 

When Ava finally opened her eyes it was after 10 AM, Sara at least appeared to still be asleep. But the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth gave her away.

“Morning sleepy head.” Sara said with her eyes still closed. “I was starting to think I might go have breakfast and come back to bed before you woke up.”

“I think I worked for about a month doing paperwork yesterday.” Ava smirked. “So sue me for wanting to sleep in now that I finally get to be snuggled up with my girlfriend.”

“I can think of a few other things you could do with your girlfriend now.” Sara leaned forward to place a light kiss on Ava's lips.

“I hope one of those things is shower, because I want to get rid of every single vestige of work before I start this vacation.” Ava grinned at the shiver that the thought caused in Sara.

“That sounds like an amazing idea.” Sara said as she started tugging at various articles of clothing.

 

A couple hours later Sara and Ava were in the galley finally eating breakfast.

“Morning Ava.” Came a voice from behind them. “What are you doing here so early?”

“Stopped by to warn this team of idiots of a dangerous fugitive that's on the loose, before I go on vacation.” Ava smirked. “Thought they could go try to catch her.”

“Oh really? She's too tough for the high and mighty Time Bureau to take down?”

“Seems that way.” Ava said.

“What did she do this time that you need to beg the Legends for help?”

“Looks like she is trying to set up her own empire.” Ava said holding up the folder she had brought with her. Out of the corner of her eye Ava saw dark hair and pale skin slide into the seat next to her before plucking the folder out of her grasp.

“Castle Dracula on _Halloween?_ That sounds like _so_ much fun! Can we go?”

“I don't know. You'd have to ask the Captain, Nora.” Ava grinned at the newest 'secret' member of the Legends team.

“No chance of Time Agents showing up to ruin the party?” Nora smiled at Ava.

“Nope. Waved em off by saying the Legends had a better chance of finding out if you were actually there without getting themselves killed. Since you kinda like them and shit.” Ava said.

“How much longer do we have to do this cat and mouse bullshit?” Nora said flatly. “I've been doing the whole not evil anymore thing for almost eight years now. I've barely killed anybody in all that time.”

“But it's only been six months at the Bureau.” Ava sighed and tossed the anachronism file onto the table. “As soon as Nate manages to find enough documentation of your good deeds across time then the Legends can 'discover' it and bring me the proof you're rehabilitated so I can pardon you after the Bureau corroborates it all. And so far not a single Time Agent has been able to find any proof of all your alleged new evil activities since you escaped. So it's all rumors and speculation.”

“Morning Ava” Ray said as he walked in. “What's on the docket for today?”

“Halloween party at the actual Castle Dracula!” Nora hopped up, then levitated slightly to give her boyfriend a kiss.

“ _After_ we get back from our tropical vacation.” Sara interjected.

“Oh come on!” Nora spun back to the table while still hovering. “How am I supposed to be a convincing daughter of the most famous vampire in the history of the world with a fresh tan?”

“Fiiiine.” Sara grumbled. “Halloween party, without mucking up the timeline, then at least two weeks on the beach.”

“Yes!” Nora dropped back to the floor and darted for the door.

“Where are you off to in such a hurry?” Ava called.

“I need to go design something fitting of Transylvanian royalty.” Nora smirked before disappearing down the hall.

“It's always gonna be like this isn't it?” Ava turned back to Sara.

“Nora just ran past me squealing about a Halloween party. What did I miss?” Zari said as she walked in. “Hey Ava.”

“Yeah.” Sara shrugged, smiling at Ava. “Probably. Regretting getting mixed up with this bunch of idiots?”

“Not even a little bit.” Ava said as she leaned forward and kissed Sara like she was the last woman Ava ever wanted to kiss. And in all honesty, she was. “Just wondering how I got so lucky to stumble into the best family I never even dreamed of finding.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing spawned from the idea that once Sara (and Ray) convinced Ava that Nora had changed and deserved a second chance, that Ava has known where she was the whole time. Also Ava is the one that came up with the whole pardon idea so they don't have to keep hiding Nora when Gary calls the Waverider or the team needs help.
> 
> Also I totally headcanon that after being bounced around the foster system, then various mental hospitals, then getting dumped into a brainwashing time demon cult, Nora is using her time with the Legends to relive the childhood she missed out on. And Zari is beyond a shadow of a doubt her partner in crime (growing up in an anti-meta dystopian hellscape she didn't get much of one either). They have borrowed the jump ship to go to Disneyland and Universal and every other single 'omg I just had the best idea!!!' trip they can think of since Nora joined. (I might get around to writing that fic eventually)


End file.
